Snap
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: The day has finally come...Russia has snapped and murdered a country...I'm continuing it :D! No parings  straight, yaoi, r yuri
1. Bloodbath in Russia's House

_**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wait for the day I own Hetalia...**_

Blood. Blood stained the grey walls, as if someone had dragged their hands across it. Blood was slathered on the thick drapes and windowpanes. Blood leaked out of the lifeless body, facedown on the tiled floor. Blood dripped from the hands and mouth of the insane man.

"Delicious, Estonia," Russia smiled as he licked his fingers, savoring the rusty taste of the fluid. "Your blood is truly delicious." His maniacal eyes darted around the empty mansion, looking for any other sign of life that could prove the murder of Estonia.

"Delicious," He mumbled, kneeling down next to the dead country, pulling the nation's soggy head up and dragging his rough tongue across Estonia's pale cheek, licking the scarlet liquid that oozed from one of the many scratches on his, otherwise, flawless face.

"Such a waste that your life ended so, abruptly."

Russia fingered Estonia's blonde hair and giggled like a lovesick school girl as he lifted the head, once more, and sloppily kissed its forehead.

"So...delicious," His throaty voice echoed through the eerily quiet mansion.

He smirked as he tenderly flipped the body on its back, rippling blood in the already, rouge puddle. Estonia's eyes were open in shock, and his mouth holding a slight pout. His face and neck had thin patches of skin peeled away as if someone was trying to scrape off his flesh. His navy-blue attire was dripped with splotches of blood, but the left side of his middle was completely obliterated, as if someone had shot a cannonball through that side. Blood still poured out of the wound, bathing Estonia and Russia in its red warmth.

"If only you were alive to savor this taste," Russia purred into the dead man's ear, nibbling the tip of it. He laid on his belly next to Estonia and closed his eyes, enjoying the bloodbath, when he heard heavy, labored breaths erupting from the north door that lead out to the garden.

"R-Russia...how...how could y...you?" Lithuania choked, half-hiding behind the doorframe. His dirty blonde bangs fell over his eyes, acting as a cloak, concealing his tears. Turning on his heel, Lithuania darted away to alert the other nations that Russia had finally snapped.


	2. Madness in the Confrence Room

_**Disclaimer: I personally LOVE Russia, but I just thought this would be an interesting story to write. I don't own him or Hetalia.**_

"America! England!" Lithuania cried as he bolted into the conference room, the brass doors closing behind him. "Russia...Russia...Russia," He bawled, warm tears gushing down his cheeks. "He's gone mad!"

"What are you talking about, Lithy?" America sighed, used to the daily intimidations the three nations received.

_Usually_, America would sigh and say he would talk to Russia about it. _Usually_, He would forget and go eat a hamburger while England drank his tea. _Usually_, everything would be normal, but today, _usually_ did not exist.

"Russia killed Estonia!" Lithuania cracked, sinking to the carpet faster than a stone in a swimming pool. "He...he killed...Russia killed...he killed...Estonia!" He continued bawling, letting the droplets stain the new rug. "Estonia...Estonia...killed...Russia...killed him.

The two larger nations stayed in their chairs, as if a forced field had captured them there.

"He...he did what?"

"He killed...He killed...Estonia...was killed...Russia killed," Lithuania mumbled, rocking back and forth like an insane man, (who wouldn't be crazed after watching your friend's murder).

Flashing back to reality, England stood up and kneeled next to Lithuania, draping his arm over him slim shoulders.

"America," He muttered, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Go get help."

The hamburger-loving nation jumped up from the chair and skittered out of the room, quicker than he would if there was a McDonald's sale.

"Now, Lithuania," England hushed in his most calming voice possible. "Tell me exactly what happened."


	3. Help in the Nations

_**Disclaimer: I freaking love Russia in Hetalia! But I don't own any characters…**_

"Estonia...Estonia...he was...going to...find Russia...to...tell him...his breakfast was...ready," Lithuania whimpered, shivering under England's firm grip. Fear flickered in the Brit's eyes like a glowing candle as he tightened his hold.

"He...Estonia...yelled 'Russia! Breakfast!', but...as Russia came...down the...stairs...Latvia-"

"Wait," England interrupted, his voice thick with distress. "Where is Latvia now?"

It was almost like a stormy cloud had cast its shadow over the two nations, heavy, and too ominous to speak of it.

"Oh...my...god..." England slammed his hand to his face.

"He's...He's still there!" Lithuania shouted, clawing the carpet in his madness. "Latvia's still there! He's still in Russia's house!"

At that moment, America and Hungary darted into the cramped room, sweating so much, their bangs were damp as Sealand in the ocean.

"Germany...*pant* was closer...*pant* but I thought...*pant* Lithy would...*pant* be scared," America wheezed, wiping perspiration from his brow.

"Thank you, America," England nodded. "Hungary," He directed his attention to the female nation in her fawn-brown dress. "Take care of Lithuania."

"Sure," Her honey-like voice soothing the tense atmosphere, but not enough to ease the situation. Hungary, like England, hung her arms protectively around the frightened nation and guided him to stand up on the icy floor. Acting on emotion, Lithuania wrapped his arms around her waist like he would of if she was his mother. "Russia...he's...gonna...he's gonna get...me and...Latvia," Lithuania mumbled as Hungary ushered him out of the room.

Meanwhile, England sat on the ground, his hand still implanted on his face, feeling as helpless as Lithuania while America stood over him, defensive as a father.

"Can...you-"

"Believe it? No," America said, eyes emotionless for once. "We've always known this day would come...the day Russia would snap, permanently."

"But I never thought that he would...actually murder...another country," England whispered.

"Now's not the time for emotions, England," America said. "Our first priority is getting Latvia out of Russia's house, then, we need to alert the other nations and deal with Russia himself."

"But, who-"

"Germany will retrieve Latvia, along with...Estonia's body."

"When-"

"Now."


	4. Unlikey Ally in the Last Minute

**Disclaimer: No…..I wish…**

-x-

Leaves cried and cackled as his boots crushed them to the earth, their tiny frames shattered mercilessly by the rubber soles. He ran his fingers though his gelled blonde hair, his face hard and sharp as cut glass. The green military outfit clung to his frame, enhancing his muscles and brooding his chest as the gun bobbed with each step, loaded and ready to use if necessary.

"Damn, I should of brought Italy," Germany mumbled out loud. "I need someone to keep watch." But then, after having the mental-movie of watching Italy being ambushed by Russia and eaten alive, he had made the right choice to leave the flightily Italian with Rome.

"Hehe...that pasta-lover vould of run away by now," He sighed, glancing at a window plastered on the house. Germany blinked a few times but he could of sworn he saw the soft purple hew...the gentle flicker of a scarf...and the almost ghost-like outline of a tall, blonde...

"Germany!" A voice bellowed, bouncing off the house's stone walls.

"Switzerland?" The German turned, coming face to face with the blonde nation.

His white hat slouched barely to the right with his form-fitting war-outfit defining his features. Emerald eyes open and alert scanned the area from his milky white skin.

"Vhy are you here?" He asked nervously as the Swiss man cocked his gun.

"America sent me here for back up," Switzerland slung the sniper over his back and sighed.

"Goody," Germany growled threw his teeth.

"Shall we go?"

"Indeed," He whispered as the two unlikely allies slid into the house of nightmares.

-x-

**Gomenasai for updating so late….There's this little problem called school…..**


	5. Horror in 'Trickery'

**Disclaimer: Awww no**

**Gomen, demo I have so much school work now a days! Ughh...I promise to update ASAP! Who is my 20th reviewer gets a thankyou! :D**

The wooden floors creaked as the German and Swiss's boots slapped them harshly, echoing throughout the entrance, despite their futile attempts to remain quiet. Bruise-shaded purple and dark blue stripes elongated the hall, shrinking the pair. Except the chocolate-colored table with a single, potted sunflower and two doors, the hall was empty...but the overwhelming scent of blood filled their senses. Nodding over at Germany, Switzerland slid forward, barely visible underneath the shadows. He turned left and grabbed the crystal doorknob, flinging it open.

The walls were painfully white and the carpet looked like someone had poured gallons of bleach all over it. All that was in the cubicle was a self portrait of Russia himself with fake blood splattered on for a gruesome effect.

_That's so...Russia_, Switzerland thought stepping closer, just as Germany slid into the room. After a few moments of glancing around, he was about to snake outside of the room when Germany clamped a hand down onto his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Switzerland yelled, jerking out of his grip.

"Shh~ Someone's here," Germany hissed, pulling out his shotgun from his pocket, his icy blue eyes darting around the room like tiny candles. As Switzerland was pulling out his rifle, their worlds became a blur...A chilly breeze...the flicker of an unknown shadow...the crack of a gun.

"Get down!" He yelled, snatching Switzerland's arm and pulling him down to the floor. But, he was already there...with a bullet in his side.

"Mein Gott!" Germany choked, utterly stunned and horrified as blood ripped out of his chest, staining the carpet. Dropping his gun, he grasped Switzerland's wrists and tried to drag him out, when the injured nation turned his head and yelped, "Look out!" just a Germany narrowly dodged a bullet.

"Germany, I've always wanted to die in battle, so leave me here if you must. You need to escape...take care...of...Lilly," Switzerland mumbled, his face paling to a dangerous white.

"No! We came in here together, we're leaving together!" With sudden strength, he lifted Switzerland off the bloody ground and slung his across his shoulder. The German nation scampered out of the room and down the same hallway towards the door, but no matter how much or fast he ran, Germany couldn't reach the exit, even get close to it for that matter.

_This must be one of the house's tricks_, he thought as he remembered the briefing before he accepted the mission.

_"After you retrieve Latvia, leave through the back exit, not the front," Austria said to the German, pacing back and forth. "Russia's house is nicknamed the 'Trickery' because visitors are easily lost. Illusions are almost every where you look. Only Russia, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, and a very few others know how to enter the main house, where Estonia was killed."_

_He glared at Germany. "Do you accept?"_

_"Yes."_

"Verdammen sie es," Germany cursed aloud as his strength faded.

"Germany, why did they have to send you? Why you? I really didn't want to kill you," An airy voice mumbled.

"Come and try it, you bastard!" He yelled into the empty room as he felt a bullet slice into his stomach. Grunting, he doubled over and dropped Switzerland on the wooden floor with an _omph._

"Oh why did it have to be you, Germany?" The voice asked aimlessly as said German's vision faded into blackness.


	6. Sadness in the Prabanga Malonumas Hotel

**Yayyy :) Remember: 20th viewer hehe~**

"Damn," America cursed, flipping his cellphone closed. "Three days and no sign of Germany or Swissie."

Every nation except a few had gathered for what would be the largest and most serious meeting the world had ever heard about, in the Prabanga Malonumas Hotel in Lithuania. Poland walked over, placing brotherly and best-friend hand on Lithuania's shoulder while North Italy sobbed on Japan's shoulder, who sat between them.

"Mi friend...mi best friend..." Italy weeped. "Where did my Germany go?"

"Italy, listen, we need your support in this," England kneeled in front of the mourning nation. "I promise, that we will reunite you with Germany."

"Alive?"

"Alive." If anyone else except France and America had looked at England at that moment, they could of believed it themselves. Only France and America knew the real truth.

"Who wants to go Russia's now?"

"America, haven't you learned?" Austria interrupted. "If you send in someone who doesn't know the house, they're more susceptible to...their fates."

"Zhat iz ture," France sighed morosely. Just then, he looked at Lithuania with a pleading stare. The unlucky nation knew what he had to do.

"I'll go," Lithuania whimpered. "I'll go with America." Every nation except Austria starred at him as if he was on his deathbed.

"Let's get ready," America stated, dragging Lithuania out of the room, building up his own courage as well. The Baltic didn't need to hear his Polish best friend whisper, "I promise I'll never, like, forget you, Liet."


	7. Faith in the Future

**I'm back! I have slight inspiration! :D Lithuania and Poland's friendship here**

"So...um...how long have you known England and France?" Lithuania asked, attempting to create light conversation, even under the heaviness of reality. The guns strapped against their backs were also a constant reminder of what needed to be done. And fast.

"For a while...yeah..." Lithuania mentally slapped himself, knowing how stupid he stupid he sounded.

"How long have you known Poland? You two are pretty close, right?" His voice was hollow and thick, and reminded Lithuania of cough syrup. He'd worked for America for a while, but he rarely talked about his own life. The younger nation found out about their friendship when he walked on Lithuania and Poland hugging like old friends, with Poland chatting animately.

"I've known him for most of my life. He'd always been a good friend but what really brought us together was the alliance our bosses made. Even now, he's my best friend." His chest grew heavy as his eyes watered, his worst nightmare...coming to life. Never seeing his bestfriend...and hurting him at the same time.

"Hey, Lithuania...are you okay?" America asked tenderly, glancing at his former employee.

"Y-yeah," He muttered, wipping scattered tears away. "Let's just go. The sooner we return the better."

"You're scared." It was so blunt, it was like ripping off a band aid.

"N-no...c'mon..." America grabbed his wrist.

"Lithuania...I know you are. I'm the hero, you can tell me."

"I just...I just..."

"Don't wanna die?"

Lithuania swallowed. "No...I'm just scared about Poland's reaction...if I die."

America pulled the suprised Lithuanian into a quick gentle hug, comferting the older nation.

"Don't be scared...because we are going to make it out alive. Poland's going to see you again...alive." America smiled.

"Thanks America." Lithuania smiled weakly. "Thanks you, seriously. That's...that's really nice."

"Now," America smiled, the mood brighting as a little sliver of hope appered for the two nations, "Lets go kick some Russian ass!" Lithuania smiled, not as big as he would of with Poland, but still, a smile was a smile.

Soon enough, they stood infront of the legendary mansion, in which reeked of blood and lost faith.


	8. Rest in Peace

20th Reviewer...~

-x-

Sneakers and sandels clanked against the cracked floor, and with every noise, the two shuttered violently. Going through the back entrance was England's idea, him not wanting the two to end up like the others that went. Lithuania's eyes scaned the room. T_wo windows-one barred, echoing floors, dark airvents, a door on the opposite side, tall ceiling...oh shit._

"America..." The nation dare not raise his voice louder than a mouse's squeek. "America, stay on the left side of this room." He nodded his head at the floor. The larger's country's eyes grazed over the ground.

"Why dude?" America growled, assuming something that could of been fit for an action movies. "Are there going to be a gang of ninjas or freakin' pirates? Cause I'm in the f*cking mood to kill someone!"

Lithuania tugged him deeper into the room, not looking up from the floor. "Russia...he didn't tell anyone...but his house..." He choked. "It's...it's an old concentration camp..."

"Concentration camp?" America inquired, pulling a shotgun from his pocket. Aiming it behind him, as if there was something going to pop out of thin air. "You mean like, World War 2? Where they sent the Jews?"

"Excatly...Wait!" Lithuania grabbed America's shoulder, yanking him back. "Don't move!"

"What the fu-" With a sudden hum and screech of the air vents, the entire right and center side of the room was filled with a grey smoke. It burned their mouthes and noses and seeped into their lungs, creating a firey path downwards. Lithuania covered his mouth with the crook of his arm and darted forward, America close at his heels.

"L-lithuania..." America blinked. Then chuckled. Then giggled. Then laughed. "Lithuania~ Yo-u look soo funny right now~!" He swayed side to side, like a tree bending in a hurricane. Starring at America unamused, Lithuania jiggled the doornob. He knew what this was. Laughing gas. _Posionous_, laughing gas. Lithuania ran the stages through his mind as he continued.

_Stage one: A burning sensation in nose, mouth, and throat_

"Lithy~ Little, Little, Lithy~" America sang off tone. He was still laughing.

_Stage two: Uncontrollable laughing_

Lithuania fiddled harder with the doornob, the gas making it extremly slippery.

_Stage three: Harder to breathe_

America's voice was fading, as if he was slowly disappering. He was there, but his voice wasn't. His breathes became more shallow and labored. Harder...

_Stage four: Lack of oxygen in the air...meaning that death of suffocation is less than five minutes._

The door clicked, to Lithuania's pleasure. Just a little...bit...more...

_With poision, it's less than two. _

_Click. _The door opened...just as America fell into Lithuania's arms.

Dragging the limp body out, Lithuania slammed the door behind them, letting go of the air he had been hold since the first hum of the gas.

He slapped America's cheek. "A-america?"

Once.

"America, can you hear me?"

Twice.

"America!"

Thrice.

It the lucky hit.

Pale blue eyes blinked open shallowly. "L-lithuania?"

"Yes!" And with in a moment, Lithuania pulled the nation into a tender hug. "We need to get out of here...Russia might know our place by now-"

"I...I can't see. Isn't there a light switch in here?"

Lithuania looked around. The room they were in was dim, but lit enough to see three doors in the oval room and America slouching on the wall next to a grey one.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Lithuania asked, shoving three fingers in his face.

America squinked.

"Too dark to tell, man," America groaned. He placed his hands on the wall and slowly guided himself up. "Damn, it's like a never ending night here!"

Lithuania stayed. Stayed kneeling on the floor, letting tears crawl down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry..." He muttered, letting them drip to the carpet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I tols Austria I could protect...or atleast guide you through the house...but...I'm sorry America!" Lithuania shreeked.

America twitched. Reality is cruel.

"Remember what Russia told you? What he taught everyone?"

Lithuania wipped the tears away from his cheek. "What the hell are you talking about America?" Fear laced his voice. He knew...

"Use what you need, cut off what is useless." America gave a sad smile. "Like hell I'm going to let that commie bastard get me! So..." He felt the floor. "Face it, Lithuania. Once we stepped inside, I was going to die in here. Dead, and Blind. You need to get Lativa and get out. Forget about Russia and Estonia's body..." He grabbed the gun.

"No...America...don't..."

"I'm useless to the mission...there's no way I can get out. Only you can stop Russia. Now get Latvia and get out. You're the only one who ever had a chance. Please...take care of Canada and Iggy for me..." America winked, picked up the gun and placed the muzzle at his own head. Lithuania's breath caught in his throat.

"No...You're not useless..."

"And say 'hi' to Poland for me when you get back..." A single tear ran down his cheekbone, as he pulled the trigger.

-x-

**I FEEL SO DAMN GUILTY! I'm so sorry **


End file.
